The invention relates generally to a system and method for detecting blockage in crop production systems.
Generally, a tractor or work vehicle tows seeding or fertilizing implements via a hitch assembly that connects to a rigid frame of a planter, seeder or fertilizer applicator. These crop production systems typically include one or more delivery lines that carry particulate. In certain systems, ground engaging tools are used to break the soil to deposit particulate materials carried by these particulate delivery lines. After depositing the seeds or fertilizers, each ground engaging tool is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds or fertilizers. For other crop production systems, granular materials may simply be spread onto the crops.
In certain configurations, an air cart is used to meter and deliver particulate material (e.g., seed, fertilizer, etc.) through the particulate delivery lines to the soil. As particulate moves through the particulate delivery lines, it can create a blockage in one or more of the particulate delivery lines. This causes uneven delivery of product and reduces crop yields. Certain crop production systems include optical or pin sensors that indicate a blockage in the system. These sensors are subject to excessive surface wear and may become partially or totally obscured by surface deposits, reducing reliability and sensor life. In addition, optical sensors may not be as robust and effective in a typical dusty farming environment.